Fear Of Floating
by DevilsMayCry
Summary: It is based off the book Breathing Underwater. I'm sorry I had it listed as a book crossover for awhile i didn't know there was a misc. book selection. Again sorry!


Kyle Grossich

Basic Communications 3A

Plantinum 1

Fear of Floating

My life has been at peace since my anger management classes. Until one day! My feelings for Caitlyn suddenly rushed into me. Alone I sat in the sand by the beach, behind my house thinking. Need for her was all I felt. I really, really had to have her, and the restraining order was the only thing stopping me. I would get her, she would be mine once again. I had to, plain and simple I needed Caitlyn.

I pressed the cold reciever of my phone to my ear, and swiftly dailed her number, the number i would never forget.

"Hello" Not one word escapes my mouth, just hearing her voice brings it all back. All the memories I had sleeping inside my mind.

"Nick...Is this you again"

"Yes...yes it is"

"Nick you know you aren't supposed to be calling me."

"Caitlyn I really need to see you" with that the line goes dead. Thinking back to the day I blew it all I hang the phone up. Picking up the phone again I punch in Mario's number.

"Hello"

"Mario it's Nick, I need to see Caitlyn"

"Nick not only as your counsler but as your friend, I'm going to tell you this _again, _you cannot see her you will go to jail." I slam the phone down. DAMNIT I NEED TO SEE CAITLYN! After I run upstairs, and change I run back down and hop into my car. I drive to Caitlyn's house, and throw my car in park. For what I was unsure...When it happened i would know. I see shadows walk past Caitlyn's familair window. Only then did i notice the sun was starting to set. I had been sitting here for hours. As I'm about to leave a car pulls into Caitlyn's drive. Not just any car, oh no the car of my old ex-best friend Tom, but that all changed after the "fight." He walked to their door in a tux, very strange for Tom. After knocking a few times Caitlyn's mother answers the door. I sit in my car watching and waiting, as he walks inside. The light shows through Caitlyn's window, the window i had snuck through so many times. To my surpirse and luck she opens the blind and raises the window. I see Tom has already lost his coat and tie that he has to be dreading. In a short time Caitlyn in on his lap sucking Tom's face. After their make out session Tom redresses and they leave the room. Eventually, they make their way out of the house and into Tom's car with then backs out of hte driveway. Once they are at the end of the block I begin to follow them. They twist and turn down the roads that used to travel everyday. The school parking lot turns out to be their destination it is loaded with cars. Oh man, how could I forget tonight is the night of our senior prom. The dance that Caitlyn and I had planned on attending for some time. After it was all said and done I simply didn't care to attend. Most of the kids in school ostrasize me anyways so why even bother.

I drove home tired and hungry, not to mention stiff. As I pull my self out of the car I hear my dads T.V. blaring a sure sign he was drinking. My dad and liquor not a good combination. Queitly I open my front door, and try to sneak to my room.

"Nick" _Busted _I head to the living room where I knew I'd find him sitting in his leather recliner.

"Yes sir"

"Sit down Nick we need to talk." Never a good phrase, but they come out of his mouth a lot when he is drinking. With no other choice I sit. He rambles on for some time, but my thoughts were on Caitlyn. Man what I could of had, but I had to blow it. Damnit I'm so stupid...why, why, why? All of the sudden pain flooded my face. Next thing I know I am on the floor with my father looking down at me. He had hit me.

The next time reality hits me, I was running. Out the door...down the road...into the cemetary...to my mother's grave. Hugging the stone I cry. For a very long time the tears streamed down my face. Crying clouds my mind, and I become delirious, it as though Caitlyn it there. Wait a second she is. Pulling me off the stone and telling my dad called he for me. In my ear she whispers 'I love you.' She loves me? I want to beat her to death to show her all that I have suffered through. I love you HA! Just then a small voice fills my head, it sounds like...it is Mario. Mario's voice tells me to be calm, so I did. I hugged Caitlyn so tight like I was afraid she was going to floating. I'm not sure how long we'd stayed there minutes, hours, days...who cares i had Caitlyn. The love of my life, my soul, my everything.

"Well class that is my story" this I told to MY anger management class. The class was way pasted up, but no of them complained. I dismissed the class, and turn to see Caitlyn entering the room with OUR daughter. I hugged them tightly as if afraid they would float away.


End file.
